The Fur Coat
The Fur Coat is the ninth episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired on December 10, 1951. Synopsis Ricky borrows a mink coat for an act at the club, but Lucy thinks it's for her, and won't take it off. He arranges for Fred to pose as a burglar and "steal", it, but is surprised when a real thief appears. Plot The episode starts in the Ricardo's apartment, when Ricky walks in. Ricky calls for Lucy, but only finds Fred in the kitchen, fixing the drain. Ethel comes in to tell Fred about dinner, but Ricky wants to show them a mink coat that he brought home. Ethel and Fred think the coat is for Lucy, but Ricky tells them it's a rental that he's using for the club. Ricky lets Ethel try the coat on for the feel of it, and Lucy walks in at this time, thinking the coat is hers. Ethel plays along, and tells her Fred bought the coat, although Lucy is very angry at Ricky and goes storming off into the bedroom. In the bedroom, Ricky tries to explain the story to Lucy. When she tells him the coat isn't Ethel's, she thinks it's hers, and tries it on herself. Ricky tries to take the coat back, but can't bring himself to it, and lets Lucy keep the coat. Lucy loves the coat and claims she will never take the coat off. Lucy and Ethel go into the bedroom, and Ricky tells Fred his problem of trying to get the coat back. Ricky makes a plan to pretend a burglar was in the apartment and stole the coat. That night, Ricky is waiting for Lucy to go to bed. Lucy comes into the bedroom and takes off the coat to admire it. When Ricky isn't looking, she slips it back on and wears it while she sleeps. Ricky sneaks out of the bed and opens a few drawers to pretend that a burglar was in their apartment. After that, he sneaks across the floor to the chair where the mink coat was, only to find out that Lucy's wearing it now. Since he can't get the coat, he abandons his plan and goes to sleep. The following morning, Lucy is washing dishes, and Ricky takes this opportunity to try and grab the coat, although he can't find it. lucy comes out of the kitchen wearing the coat underneath an apron, much to Ricky's disappointment. Lucy is going into town to show her coat off. Fred comes in, and and Ricky talks to him about a new plan to take the coat. They both come up with a plan for Fred to pretend to be a burglar and take the coat from Lucy at gunpoint. Ricky got the idea from an actual burglar that was in the newspaper. Later that night, Lucy is wearing the coat to bed again, while Ricky is waiting for Fred to come up. In the other room, an actual burglar enters, and begins rummaging through the apartment. Ricky walks into the other room to see where Fred is, and finds the real burglar, thinking it's Fred. Ricky takes the burglar into the bedroom, and the burglar tries to take the coat, although Lucy runs back and forth to avoid him. Ricky eventually gives him the coat to save Lucy's life, but the burglar runs out when a ladder appears at the window. Fred comes in through the window and pretends to be a burglar, only to find out he's a little late. The next morning, Lucy is depressed because she thinks Ricky almost gave the coat to the burglar. Ethel accidentally tells Lucy the whole story, but continues so Ricky doesn't look like a coward. Lucy is determined to get even with Ricky, and plans on buying a fake mink coat and cutting it up in front of Ricky. That night, Ethel has the fake coat on, and Lucy comes in and starts cutting up the coat. She cuts off the bottom and the sleeves to make a mink t-shirt. Ricky faints after seeing the coat and falls on the floor. The next day, Lucy is looking over all the presents that Ricky sent for their anniversary in place of the coat. Lucy confesses that it wasn't their anniversary, and that she's forgotten the date herself. Ricky comes home, and Lucy continues the charade for him. Crew Memorable Quotes Trivia *When Fred pretends to be a burglar, he uses a ladder to climb in through the Ricardo's window. However, the Ricardo's apartment is on the fourth floor, making this impossible. *When Ricky faints at the end of the episode, the edge of the stage set is visible. Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1